


Thunderstorms

by Fallen_Empress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Empress/pseuds/Fallen_Empress
Summary: Baatar comforts Kuvira during thunderstorms.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Thunderstorms

Baatar jolted awake to a loud clap of thunder. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out the hotel window and saw the heavy downpour of a particularly nasty thunderstorm. He'd noticed the rain clouds starting to form while they were sightseeing before dinner, but he hadn't expected the storm to be so bad. He checked around the hotel room to see how his siblings were faring. The door to his parents' suite was slightly ajar, and he saw two pillows lumped in the bed where the twins were supposed to be.

_They must have gone to sleep with mom and dad_ , he thought. He could feel Huan still sleeping beside him, and the bed where Opal and Kuvira were supposed to be was empty too. _I guess everybody else left_. Just as he was about to roll over and go back to sleep, he heard someone cry softly. He looked at Huan again, but his brother was still sleeping soundly. Carefully sliding out of bed, he listened for the cry again. He peeked under each of the beds until he found Kuvira hiding under the last one, wrapped in a blanket.

“Hey, are you okay,” he asked. He could just barely see Kuvira shaking her head. Thunder rumbled again, and she scooted further away, covering her ears.

“It's okay,” he said offering a hand, “I used to be afraid of storms too.” Kuvira stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before slowly crawling out from under the bed. He could see tear streaks down her face and instinctively took her hand. “It's okay, I know what to do." He gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go and pointing at one of the empty beds. "Grab the pillows off of your bed.” Kuvira looked at him, confused, but did as she was told. He grabbed the pillows from the twins’ bed and led her into the bathroom. “I used to do this when I got scared. Here, put the pillows in the bathtub.”

“Why,” Kuvira asked.

“So we can sit in it.”

Kuvira cocked her head in confusion. “Why are we going to sit in the bathtub?”

“This bathroom doesn't have any windows,” he said pointing at the walls. “The storm won't be as noisy in here.” To prove his point, he shut the door, muffling the storm outside. Kuvira's eyes widened at the revelation and Baatar smiled as he climbed into the tub. Kuvira followed suit, offering the blanket she still had wrapped around her shoulders. Huddled together, they both fell into a deep sleep.

****

Kuvira stared out the window of her room on the maglev. The storm had gotten much worse since they'd left Yangzhou and rain pounded the side of the train in torrents.

“Shame,” she said to herself. “I was hoping we could stop for the evening and enjoy the countryside.” She watched as lightning streaked the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder. It gave the landscape an eerily beautiful shadow, and she wished she had the talent to capture it on canvas. I can't believe I used to be afraid of these. A sudden knock at the door jolted her out of her reverie, and she waved her hand to unlock it. She smiled when she saw Baatar nervously poke his head in.

“Hey, um, I was just checking on you. Seeing if you were alright.” She laughed softly. Ever since they were children, he'd checked on her during thunderstorms, offering to sit with her until they passed. Even though she had conquered her fear years ago, she couldn't quite bring herself to tell him.

“Actually, I’m-” A particularly loud clap of thunder made her jump, and he quickly crossed the room to her. She had been more startled than scared, but his concern warmed her as she sank into his embrace.

“Do you want to go into the bathroom,” he asked. She smiled, moving to grab one of the cushions from the couch. Although she didn't really have a tub anymore, she figured there was enough space in her shower for them to sit comfortably. She placed the cushion on the floor of her shower, and Baatar followed holding one of her spare blankets. He sat, wrapping the blanket around his back and holding it open while she settled between his legs. As she leaned back into his chest, he wrapped them both in the blanket and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. With the warmth of his embrace and the steady beat of his heart behind her, she figured she could pretend a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Suyin discovers them sleeping in the tub and nearly dies from adorableness.


End file.
